prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
High Levels
High Levels Also known as "legacyfags" or "banker bangers" or "Labour MPs". Usually ranging from 90-138 spotted standing idly at a bank secretly right clicking everyone, frantically checking to see if there is anyone better than them They like to be better but they're quiet about it and are deadly veterans that don't believe in EoC and bang legacy mode so much that they forget about Commander Zilyana. These people absolutely love the colour green as it stands for someone a lower level than them. Reaction to noobs feeding off their money and skills varies; some of them would happily help to show off their endless swag and high skill (20%), some look down on the noobs and tell them that "back in my day, we had no one to leech off, you should train the skills and earn the money yourself, kiddo!" and their eyes sparkle and they dramatically turn around and walk away. yeah, inspired a noob yet again !(30%) the rest of them are just idle (50%) Unlike WBMs, instead of bashing mods and kissing their flat asses, they keep their cool around mods and hope that someday their mod-senpai will notice them and think "dang, that person is really cool AND has a high combat level, maybe we should hire them." Yeah, in your wildest dreams, son. This is why you see them chilling around crowded areas and not taking part in the easily accessible, daily events that take place around RuneScape. They're just showing off 1/85747 of their bank and occasionally playing an emote that they received in the h'ween event 20 years ago that isn't obtainable in any other events at all. A high level RS player can easily take on the KBD in one trip and only use the most elite potions and food to be cool and efficient. They know as well as we do how great the loot is from KBD, and they totally didn't waste more money than they got back in the end for killing it. But who cares, let's piss ourselves over 2k XP every 10 minutes! My my, I can't wait to get 1k coins, a single black dragonhide and possibly even an adamant bar or two. Often, you'll see a high level that is completely bloody clueless and has no idea what he is doing. You're probably wondering "how the fuck has this person spent years on this game and STILL doesn't know what Varrock is?". Well, now it's time to learn, amateur! We have players known as "Mr-Ebay" (see Players) who has bought an account from Ebay because he genuinely can't be arsed maxing out himself. I don't blame him, sitting cutting a pixelated tree for hours isn't really ideal, but doesn't he understand that there's nothing left to do on the account, HENCE WHY IT WAS SOLD? He probably got mixed up between Club Penguin and RuneScape again and spent $500 on something he had no knowledge of. Poor thing. High Levels should be familiar with all the technical terms used in RuneScape and shorten every single item to just a letter or two, leaving noobs and such to just guess whatever the fuck BGS even means :'( Other species of high levels include the lv99 doublers, who try the oldest trick in the book of saying they can double your cash if you give it to them and accept the trade. Regardless of their combat level, some people still fall for it. Jagex trusts them and there aren't any scamming notices therefore it's legit.